


Lasting Promise

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: After an accident Brian wakes up an entirely different person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“… and he’s at the hospital, getting checked out by the doctors.”

 

Justin barely heard the last words Debbie spoke through the phone, he was busy shoving his legs into pants and then his feet into shoes, then searching frantically for his keys. All he had heard was that Brian was at the hospital, and that he’d been in an accident. The constant chanting in his head – this can’t be happening, why now, this can’t be happening, why now? – made it almost impossible to listen.

 

“Sunshine, are you still there?”

 

“Yeah, Deb. I heard. I’ll be at the hospital as soon as possible.”

 

“I don’t think it’s really serious. Brian has a concussion, that’s all. He was unconscious for a few minutes though.”

 

“Okay,” he said, finally finding his keys underneath one of the pillows. How the hell had they gotten there? Oh yeah, Brian had had this kinky idea of- 

 

“Michael’s waiting for you at the entrance,” Debbie’s words interrupted his train of thoughts. “He’s there now.” 

 

Justin wanted to ask what the hell Michael was doing there, but right now he couldn’t care less. All that counted was that Brian was hurt. Why now? Why after they’d just gotten back together and everything seemed so perfect? Too perfect? Not that Justin believed in that kind of nonsense. Had to be Ben’s influence that the thought had even crossed his mind. 

 

“Okay,” he said again. “Thanks for calling, Deb.”

 

“No problem,” he heard the smile in her voice, “I’m sure Brian wants you there.”

 

Justin shut the phone down and threw it on the couch, then stormed from the loft.

 

***

 

Michael was, indeed, waiting for him in front of the hospital. He waved when he spotted the blond climbing from a cab. “Justin!”

 

Quickly walking over to Brian’s best friend, Justin asked, “How is he?”

 

“I have no idea. They won’t tell me anything,” Michael replied while they were walking to the elevators. “He’s on the second floor,” he said when the doors shut. 

 

“What happened?” Justin wanted to know.

 

“We had lunch together at the diner and we were just leaving, when suddenly this asshole ran right into him. Brian lost his balance, fell, and hit his head on the ground – hard.” 

 

“Deb said on the phone that he was unconscious?”

 

The doors slid open and the two men stepped out. “Yeah. He still was when we arrived here with the ambulance. The nurse said he woke up though for a few seconds.”

 

Justin stopped and stared at Michael, “Are you saying he’s unconscious *again*?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Michael cried in frustration. “But it sounded as if that’s what happened.”

 

“Fuck.” Justin rubbed his neck and sighed, “Well, let’s find a doctor, maybe we’ll find out what’s going on.”

 

But there was no doctor, not even a nurse. The doors marking the entrance of the ER stayed closed for a long time, before a woman in scrubs appeared. She looked around, and finally rested her eyes on Justin and Michael, “Are you here for Mr. Kinney?” 

 

“Yes,” Justin answered, stepping forward, Michael close by. “I’m his boyfriend.” He ignored the little snort coming from behind his back. So Michael still disapproved of their relationship. Tough Shit. He would just have to deal with it.

 

She nodded, and held out her hand, “I’m Doctor Kennings. I treated Mr. Kinney for the past hour.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

 

She sighed, “Well, Mr. Kinney suffers from a massive concussion, caused by the contact his head made with a hard surface. He was unconscious at arrival, but woke up for a few seconds, then lost consciousness again.” She paused, then went on, “About ten minutes ago, he woke up again.”

 

“But that’s a good thing, right?” Michael smiled at her.

 

Justin wasn’t quite as optimistic. Something in the doctor’s demeanor made him feel uneasy. “Will he be okay?”

 

“It depends,” Doctor Kennings replied. “Physically he’ll be okay in a few days. We’re going to observe him tonight and will do a MRI-scan in the morning, just to make sure we didn’t miss any intra-cranial bleedings, but I don’t expect any complications.” Again she paused, and Justin had the feeling as if she was searching for the right words to continue. “As for his psyche, well,” she ran a hand through her short hair, “I suppose it’ll be best if you just follow me.”

 

“Just tell me,” Justin demanded, but doing as she’d asked. Walking down the hallway, his uneasiness grew.

 

“Believe me,” Doctor Kennings said, “it’ll be easier if you just see it yourself.” 

 

She stopped and opened a the door to their right, and as Justin and Michael stepped inside, they saw Brian, sitting in his bed, smiling at them. 

 

“He looks alright to me,” Michael murmured. 

 

Brian’s smile faded at the sight of his two visitors and he directed a pout at the doctor. “Who are they?” he asked. “You promised you’d bring my mommy. But my mommy isn’t here.”

 

Keeping her voice as gentle as possible, Doctor Kennings gave Justin and Michael a signal to stay near the door for the moment. “Brian,” she said, moving closer to the bed. “These two men are your friends. They came especially to see you.”

 

“They did?” Brian’s gaze turned back on the two men at the door. “Hi,” he said a little shyly. 

 

“God, what’s the matter with him?” Michael whispered.

 

Justin didn’t have the slightest idea, but horror had swept in every cell of his body at what he was watching. “Hi,” he said, giving Brian a little wave. “Hi Brian. I’m Justin. This is Michael. And Doctor Kennings is right, we’re your friends.”

 

“Do you play soccer?” 

 

“No,” Justin shook his head. “But I can paint. And draw. If you’re a good boy, I’m going to draw a picture for you, okay.”

 

Brian’s eyes rounded, “A picture. Just for me?”

 

Justin smiled, “Yep, just for you.”

 

“Oh, goody.” 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Michael finally exclaimed, no longer able to stand watching his best friend behaving like a baby.

 

The loud voice startled Brian and he flinched, instantly pulling his cover underneath his chin. Doctor Kenning shot Michael a glare, then said soothingly, “Everything’s okay, Brian. Is it okay if we leave you for a minute? I’ll be back, I promise,” she added when she saw panic flare up in those hazel eyes. 

 

“’kay,” he said after a moment of hesitation.

 

Ushering the men from the room, she hissed at Michael, “Don’t you ever do that again. He’s not able to deal with aggression right now.” She took a deep breath, “What you just watched was Brian, but … if my guess is correct, it’s Brian at about five or six.”

 

“Oh my God,” Justin breathed, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

 

“What do you mean, five or six? The man is thirty one years old.” Michael still didn’t understand.

 

“Yes, he is. Physically. But his mind is that of a child.” She looked squarely at the two men, “Plainly speaking, obviously as a result of the concussion Mr. Kinney has reverted into his own younger self. The man in there might be 31 but in his mind he’s a six year old boy.”


	2. Lasting Promise

“I just can’t believe this is happening,” Michael exclaimed as soon as he came through the door of his home. 

 

“Is Brian worse?” Ben asked, honest concern in his voice. He did, however, not look up from the book he was reading. 

 

“Sure,” Michael tossed at him, “just read on while Brian’s life goes down the gutter.”

 

With a sigh, his boyfriend closed the book and put it down. As soon as Michael saw the title, he felt his blood boil. “My best friend,” he hissed, “is in a fucking hospital bed, not remembering who he is, and all you can do is reading about underage hustlers.”

 

“Michael-“

 

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it.” 

 

Sighing again, Ben got up and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. “Michael, please. What do you mean, Brian doesn’t know who he is? Is he suffering from amnesia?”

 

Not turning to look at Ben, Michael started the coffee maker. “Sort of. He thinks he’s five.”

 

Brows shooting up straight to his hairline, Ben was stunned, “Excuse me?”

 

“The doctor told me and Justin that his mind is that of a five or six year old now. He doesn’t even remember me.” He finally turned, his eyes blazing with anger, “And can you believe it? That stupid doctor tossed me out of his room, but Justin, oh Justin can go in when he wants of course. I’m Brian’s best friend, and that blond cheating twink gets to stay with him.”

 

Brows settling into their usual position, Ben leaned against the doorway, watching his boyfriend closely, and with a slight touch of resignation. “So, is this about Brian suffering from some kind of amnesia, or are you so pissed because Justin was favored by the doctor.”

 

Michael’s eyes narrowed, “What kind of stupid question is this. I really don’t have time for this jealousy shit. I need to get to the store. I’m going to close early, because I’m going back to the hospital.”

 

“But didn’t you just tell me that you have no permission to see Brian?”

 

“They’re not keeping me away,” Michael replied stubbornly, turning back to the counter to pour himself a mug of hot coffee. 

 

Knowing that he had to tread cautiously now, Ben asked, “And what if that’s what Brian needs right now.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The voice was laced with such suppressed fury, Ben sighed inwardly. He loved Michael, he loved him deeply, but slowly this obsession with Brian Michael couldn’t seem to be able to get over was slowly getting on his nerves. 

 

“Michael,” he said slowly, “Brian doesn’t remember you. For him, you’re just a man. Justin’s a lot younger. Maybe he’s what Brian needs. Plus, he’s Brian’s boyfriend, in case you have forgotten.”

 

“As if I could,” Michael tossed back. “How can Brian be so stupid? I mean, why on earth did he take him back? That twink cheated on him with the fiddler, even humiliated him in front of everybody. I always thought Brian was the smart one of us.”

 

Finally losing his battle with patience, Ben didn’t bother to hide his feelings anymore, “Listen, Michael. Brian is a grown man. He decided he wanted to get back with Justin. That’s his decision, not yours. You’ll just have to live with it.”

 

“What is this?” Michael cried. “Brian is my best friend. You know that.”

 

“So you keep reminding me.” Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that it wasn’t the time for a discussion like this. “I know you’re concerned. I am too. Brian’s my friend – well sort of, anyway. I don’t have a problem that he’s important for you. But because he is, you should give him space. I’m sure his doctor had a reason to ask you to stay away.”

 

“She’s a fucking stupid cunt,” Michael bit out, burning his tongue at the too hot coffee. “Shit!” He put the mug down, his back to his boyfriend, and took several deep breaths. “I just … I feel so helpless. I want to do something.”

 

The lost sound of his lover’s voice tearing at his heart, Ben moved over to Michael and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “I know, Michael. And I understand. But sometimes we just have to step back and wait.”

 

“I’m so afraid I’m going to lose him,” Michael wailed, and over his boyfriend’s shoulder, Ben could see the hot tears running down the smaller man’s face. 

 

“I know,” Ben said gently, turning Michael to him and wiping the tears away. “It’s hard.”

 

“Yeah,” Michael nodded, burying his face in his lover’s chest. “He didn’t even know my name.”

 

“Shhhh,” his boyfriend whispered, holding him close and planting a kiss on the dark crown. “It’ll be okay. Just wait and see.”

 

“I’m sacred. I’m so fucking scared.”

 

Ben continued to hold his lover, his right hand moving in soothing circles over Michael’s back. He could feel his boyfriend shiver underneath his touch, could hear the sobs, even as they were muffled by his shirt. He had accepted long ago that Michael loved Brian, had even succeeded in convincing himself it was okay. But tonight, as he was holding the man he loved in his arms, he realized that he had never quite figured out how deep Michael’s obsession really went. And suddenly he wasn’t so sure anymore he would be able to live with it.

 

***** 

 

“Wow, this looks great.” 

 

Justin smiled at Brian while his lover was admiring the drawing he’d just made. 

 

“I’m glad you like it. It’s for you.”

 

Brian’s head snapped up, a silent ‘O’ on his lips. “You mean, my very own?”

 

“Sure,” Justin nodded, blinking against threatening tears. He was a little on overload right now. As sweet as a six year old Brian was, he couldn’t help wishing the old one back. What a twist of fate to rip them apart just as they’d found their way back to each other. Okay, Brian was still here, sitting right in front of him, but the real Brian was gone, and nobody could tell Justin if he was ever to come back. 

 

“Are you sad?”

 

Justin forced a smile on his face, “A little. You had an accident.”

 

Brian nodded solemnly, the familiar hazel eyes looking at him steadily. “My head hurts a little. But it’s gonna be ‘kay. The doctor said so.” Suddenly he bit his lower lip, “Do you know where my Mommy is?”

 

Feeling lost, how should he explain that Mrs. Kinney didn’t even know yet what had happened to her son, Justin tried for another smile, “She’s not here right now. But the doctor said you can come with me as soon as they let you go.”

 

A frown appeared on Brian’s face, “But … why can’t I go to my Mommy?”

 

Suppressing a sigh, Justin said, “Your Mommy wants you to stay with me, Brian.”

 

After a moment, the other man nodded. “’kay.”

 

Strangely enough, the easy acceptance tore at Justin’s heart. Was Brian so used to being neglected by his mother that he didn’t find it odd that she would leave her son with a complete stranger? “I have a nice place,” Justin told Brian. “You’re going to like it. It’s big and has a huge TV-set.”

 

Brian’s eyes rounded, “A TV-set?” 

 

“Yeah,” Justin nodded, hoping to distract the other man. Not that they had a lot to watch for a six year old. Cockorama was hardly appropriate material, so Justin made a mental note to pick up two or three children’s tapes on the way home. It wasn’t even a question for the young artist that Brian would come home with him. He was his boyfriend, he was his responsibility. Justin would take care of Brian, that much was clear.

 

“Wow,” Brian breathed in awe. “Can I watch Bambi?”

 

Making another mental note to put Bambi on the top of the videos to buy list, Justin smiled, “Sure. But you have to stay in the hospital for another night.”

 

His lower lip quivering, Brian looked up at the other man, “But I wanna go home with you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Justin shook his head, speaking gently but firmly. “But if you want, I could come back later.”

 

Brian’s eyes instantly tearing up, “You’re gonna leave?”

 

“I have to. But just for a few hours. Maybe I can convince the doctor to put another bed in your room. We could sleep here together. What do you think?”

 

Slightly sniffling, Brian nodded, but it was clear that he was not happy with the idea of Justin leaving him on his own. 

 

“I promise,” Justin said as he was getting up. “I’ll hurry to come back soon. Be brave for me, Brian.”

 

“’kay,” the other man said, trying his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. It was the sad face of a little boy that followed Justin as he left the hospital.

 

*****

 

“You can’t be serious. Mom, tell him that he’s crazy to even think about it.” Michael stood in the middle of the loft, his face scrunched up in an expression of pure disbelief. 

 

Justin, who was standing near the counter, holding a cup of coffee in his left hand, sighed inwardly. He was still tired after a not so quiet night at the hospital with Brian. With a lot of coaxing he’d managed to convince the doctor to let him sleep with his boyfriend, and it had proven to be a good thing, because Brian had woken up several time during the night, confused and crying, only to be calmed by Justin’s presence. 

 

Justin had planned to stay with Brian until the doctor would release him, but a phone call from Debbie had convinced him that his presence was needed at the loft. What he hadn’t expected was that he had to face the whole firing squad there. 

 

Keeping his voice as calm and steady as he could, he looked at Michael, “Of course I’m serious. Brian is my boyfriend. I’m the one who’s going to take care of him. End of discussion.”

 

“Sunshine, honey,” Debbie gave him a motherly smile and walked over to the counter. “I know you mean well.” She frowned at the snort coming from her son, and put a hand on Justin’s shoulder, “I know you love Brian, but don’t you think it’s a little much.”

 

“Debbie is right,” Jennifer added, her voice mirroring the other woman’s. “Honey, you can’t take care of someone with Brian’s problems. You are not even 20. You’re a college student. And you should have a life.”

 

“And Brian is part of it,” Justin insisted, trying not to let his annoyance, at the way his friends had ambushed him, show. “When are you going to start to accept that?”

 

Jennifer sighed, and stood up from Brian’s expensive sofa. Folding her hands in front of her, she looked at her son gently, “Only a few weeks ago you told me Ethan was the one. Honey, I’m not blaming you. At your age, it’s completely understandable.”

 

“I never told you Ethan was the one,” Justin snapped, no longer able to control the anger that had started to boil the moment he’d stepped into the loft and found all his friends assembled there. “You just assumed.”

 

Sighing again, his mother blinked, “You were so perfect together.”

 

“Yeah, perfect,” Justin snorted, shaking off Deb’s hand on his shoulder. “Anyway, this has nothing to do with Ethan.”

 

“It has everything to do with him,” Michael insisted. “You left Brian once. What if this gets too much for you, and you decide to find yourself another boy-toy?”

 

“Michael, that’s uncalled for,” Vic spoke up, giving his nephew a narrow-eyed look. 

 

“I agree,” Lindsay gave Justin a half-smile. “I think Brian’s to blame too where their break-up was concerned. And that’s really not the point here. But sweetie,” she looked at the young artist, “are you really sure? Caring for Brian in his current state is going to be a lot of work. Think about college, about your art-classes.”

 

“I can take a semester off,” Justin replied. “That’s no problem at all.”

 

“I think we have to inform Brian’s mother,” Mel said suddenly. She stood near the stairs, arms crossed in front of her chest, her flowery dress something Justin still had to get used to. So far he’d always seen her in pants and t-shirt. The classical butch lesbian. Had to be the pregnancy, even though Justin would never understand how anyone would prefer to have Michael’s sperm instead of Brian’s. 

 

Shaking his head at the mental image of Michael’s load inside of Melanie’s pussy, Justin glared at the lawyer. “Are you nuts? You really want to give him to his mother? The woman who was only too ready to accuse him of molesting his nephew? You really want that? She already damaged him once with her ice queen behavior. I’m not going to let that happen again.” He raised his chin, daring anyone to argue with him on this. 

 

“Mel has a point, Justin,” Ted piped up. His face looked drawn and he was supporting his back with one hand. Obviously he still wasn’t over the injury that had occurred a couple of weeks ago. “Legally, Brian’s mother is responsible for him.”

 

“Teddy,” Emmett put a hand on Ted’s shoulder, “I think Justin has a point, too. Not that I know Brian’s mother or anything. But from the way Brian was talking about her, I didn’t get the impression that there was a lot of love lost between them.” 

 

“Brian’s mother is as bad as they come,” Debbie agreed. “And I don’t want Brian to stay with her either, but Justin, Brian will be a handful.” She paused, then smiled at the blond, “Of course we’re all going to support you as best as we can, but I still can’t see you taking care of him all the time.”

 

“He could stay with you,” Michael suggested, giving his mother a pleading look. “In my former room-“

 

“Sorry, Michael, but Rodney’s going to move in as soon as possible,” Vic interrupted him. “Besides, I don’t see why Brian staying with Justin in his own home is a problem. Your mother already offered to help. And besides, it’s really Justin’s decision.”

 

“Ben, what do you think?” Michael turned to his boyfriend.

 

Ben shrugged, “I’m really not sure. I mean, Justin is Brian’s boyfriend, so logically he should take care of him. I would take care of Michael, and I wouldn’t take it too kindly if people would want to relieve me of the responsibility. I can, however, also see the problem with school.” He looked at Justin, “But I also understand that you don’t want his mother near him. With her bigotry there’s no telling what damage she might do. Especially now that she knows about Brian’s sexual orientation.”

 

“Oh, thanks, you’re a great help,” Michael hissed, but his boyfriend simply shrugged again, saying without words ‘don’t ask if you can’t live with the answer’. Michael glared at him, but didn’t say anything. 

 

Getting fed up with the whole discussion, and eager to get into the shower and back to the hospital, Justin cleared his throat, “Listen, guys. I’m grateful for your offer of help. I really appreciate it. But I’m gonna bring Brian to the loft in a few hours. This really isn’t open for discussion. If you wanna help, then please do it by supporting my decision.”

 

He looked around, and was pleased to see Linds, Deb, Vic, and even his mother nod. Emmett smiled at him, while Ted seemed more interested in his back than anything else. Ben gave him an encouraging smile, Mel frowned, but sighed somewhat defeated, and Michael simply ignored him. He could live with that, Michael would never be his friend. 

 

He nodded, “Fine. One thing, though. Please don’t come all at once. Remember that for Brian right now you’re all strangers.”

 

“You’re not going to keep me away from him with that lousy argument,” Michael hissed. “Besides, he knows me already.”

 

“Yeah,” Justin replied, not able to hold back, “and we already saw how well that one went.”

 

The glare Michael shot him at that might have killed a weaker person, but Justin simply shrugged it off. He’d never expected to become Michael’s bestest bud. Brian was all that counted now, and if that meant hurting Michael’s feelings, well, then Michael’s feelings would get hurt. Sooner or later Brian’s best friend would come around, he always did.

 

*****

 

Joan Kinney was right in the middle of praying her second rosary of the day when the phone rang. Sighing in annoyance, she really hated to interrupt her hour of prayers, she picked it up. “Yes?”

 

“Mrs. Kinney?”

 

“Yes? Who is this?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I just called to inform you that your son had an accident.”

 

“An … accident?” she asked, clutching the receiver a little tighter. 

 

“Yes. He’s in the hospital now. But he really needs you. Now more than ever.”

 

“Who are you?” she asked again, not liking the fact that the caller wasn’t identifying himself. 

 

“A friend. That’s all you need to know. Go, and take care of your son. Think about your duty as a Christian.”

 

With a click the call was ended. Joan stared at the receiver in her hand for a long moment. Then she shook her head, and went back to praying her rosary.


End file.
